


Church of Isolation

by ink_everyday



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fictional Religion & Theology, I hope you like it to be honest, I legit just had a cool dream and thought people might like it, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Religion, Religious Conflict, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ink_everyday/pseuds/ink_everyday
Summary: Isaiah had been at this temple since he was 16, sent off by the orphanage he was with. He lived like he was supposed to, until he saw a door.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I... am not a very good writer at all. This is my first published work, but I have a lot of ideas that are going to go into it. I think it's interesting, and I hope you do as well.

Prologue

“Deus homo factus est Natura mirante, Mundus renovatus est A Christo regnante.”   
‘Fuck, I’m late for worship again.’ The man gets out of his bed and runs to the chapel, robes a mess and hat on wrong. He arrives and sits next to the one person who liked him in this hell hole, Brother Jonah. “Brother Isaiah, you’re late” the man who runs this place, Father Abraham. Father Abraham wasn’t a tall man, in fact, he was shorter than most of the young men in the Church of Isolation. The other men turned to Isaiah and Isaiah stood, bowing “My apologies Father, it won’t happen again.” Satisfied, the Father continued on with the service. 

The Church of Isolation was located deep in the mountains, where none could find them. Daily, the brothers of the church would have worship at least twice a day, and meals three times a day. In between the meals and the worship, they were expected to do good deeds, and try to find their way into religion. Many men who lived there now were sent as boys, either from an orphanage or by their parents. Isaiah had been there since he was about 16 and hated it with a passion. 

“Brother Isaiah, you know that you’re one late worship away from a punishment?” The Father had asked for him to stay behind after the service, just to scold him. Isaiah nodded and stood “My apologies Father.” Abraham made the sign of the cross and smiled “You’re a good lad, go, enjoy breakfast” Isaiah nodded and bowed, walking out of the chapel and running to the cafeteria. He sat next to Jonah, who leaned over “I tried to wake you up, but you didn’t get up” he whispered. Isaiah shrugged “It’s fine.” he whispered back, digging into his food. Simple eggs and toast, very little seasoning. It was important to not give in to greed. 

Isaiah walked back to his room at the end of the second service that evening to pass a door he had never seen before. He shrugged and passed it by, only to be called to it more. ‘It’ll be ok. I just need to pray and ignore it’ he put his hands together and started praying, ignoring the door and finishing his walk. Isaiah waved to Jonah and fell into his bed, sleeping as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

There was a man. There are always men where he lived, but this man was…… different. ‘Who are you?’ Isaiah got closer to the man in question in this….. place. ‘Soren’ something whispered in his ear.

Isaiah woke with a start, hearing the bells of the chapel. He sighed and got out of bed, dressing quickly with everyone else. For once, he wasn’t late. Walking with the others, he passed by the door again, and once again ignored it. Bowing his head, he prayed, which was unusual for him to do on the morning walk to the chapel. Yet still, even as the door called his name, he prayed. Prayed for it to go away, to leave him alone.  
It was always a long trip to the chapel as the entire group would go around the courtyard at least twice. Once they got there, they all say in their own pews as the service started. The service was good until the final prayer. 

The father started the final prayer, and everyone bowed their heads and closed their eyes. The wind blew through the chapel and past Isaiah’s ear, whispering ‘Soren’. His eyes flew open and scrambled out of the pew, falling to the floor with a thump, causing everyone to stare at him. He raised his hand “Sorry, I’m sorry. I’m fine, many apologies.” He stood and sat back in the pew, and the service ended with no other issues.

Breakfast came after the first service and Isaiah once again sat next to his friend Jonah. Jonah smiled “I’m glad you woke up on time today, but what happened during the service?” Isaiah sighed and shrugged “Just…. thought I heard something. Turned out to be nothing, don’t worry about it.” and with that, Isaiah dug into his food, not noticing the man staring at him. 

Isaiah liked the garden, Jonah being close to him always accompanied him there. Isaiah leaned down to look closely at a yellow rose, checking to see if it was in good shape as a man walked up to them. “Hello” he said and Isaiah’s head shot up. The man’s voice was deep, but not loud like Father Abraham’s. “My name is Brother Gabriel.” He, Gabriel, reached his hand out for Isaiah to shake. Isaiah blushed and took Gabriel’s hand “Brother Isiaah.” He said quietly. Something drew him to this man, but he didn’t know what, and he didn’t know if he should be scared or not. Gabriel smiled and withdrew his hand, making Isaiah look down. “I wanted to ask if you were ok after this morning?” His face looked concerned, but Isaiah didn’t know if he was actually concerned or not. “Y-yeah I’m fine. It’s not anything you should worry about” He kept talking faster and faster to the point he was rambling as Jonah walked away, bored and wanting to see what he could do in town. Gabriel laughed and shook his head as Isaiah blushed even more. “I’m glad you’re ok after this morning. I was worried that you had hurt yourself.” Isaiah shook his head “Nope, no injuries.” Gabriel gestured to the path, silently asking Isaiah to walk with him. Way ahead of him, Isaiah started walking, not looking at Gabriel at all. 

Gabriel and Isaiah walked for a while in silence, until reaching a small pond in the forest surrounding the Church. They sat and Isaiah was fidgeting, nervous to talk to him. “Hey, it’s ok. Nothing to worry about, here” Gabriel tried to calm Isaiah “Why don’t we play 20 questions?” Isaiah finally glanced at Gabriel and nodded “You can start if you, Brother Gabriel.” He thought for a moment, before finally finding a question to ask “What’s your favorite color?” Isaiah laughed and shook his head “So generic”  
“A color can tell a lot about a person.” Isaiah rested his head on his palm, intrigued by Gabriel “I would say purple. What does that say about me?” Gabriel chuckled before diving into his explanation “That’s a beautiful color, much like you. Purple used to be the color of royals, purple dye being hard to create was extremely expensive that only the rich could afford it. It symbolizes spirituality, mystery, and imagination. This tells me that you’re smart, compassionate, and creative, but you’re also sensitive and emotional. So, a very good person.” Gabriel blushed, realizing how much he had talked. “Sorry, I know a lot about colors.”  
“That’s cool though. I know nothing about anything, so I think it’s awesome that you have a thing you know so much about.” Isaiah blushed as well, “What about you? What your favorite color?”  
Gabriel hummed and looked up at the sky, smiling “Sky blue. It represents security, trust, loyalty, and responsibility. So, from this, you can tell that I’m confident, honest, and reliable, but also conservative and predictable.” Isaiah thought for a moment “Are you honest?” Gabriel wagged a finger “Wait, it's my turn to ask you a question. Why do you like the color purple?”  
“Hmm, I like it because it reminds me of space and galaxies. Reminds me that we’re not alone in the universe. Are you an honest person? I can tell you’re confident cause you came right up to me and started chatting, but are you honest?” Gabriel was slightly taken aback, not expecting that from Isaiah “I think I try to be as honest as possible. Not everyone is honest all the time”  
“Being able to admit that though is honest of you though. So I believe you” Isaiah smiled gently. “What did you do before coming here?” Gabriel said, shifting closer to Isaiah “Nothing, actually. I was an orphan. Why do you like the color sky blue?”  
“I love sky blue because it’s so relaxing and calming. What did you do as an orphan?” Isaiah wasn’t surprised that Gabriel said that, but he was surprised that Gabriel had taken an interest in him “I was- I wasn’t a good kid, to be honest. I used to get in trouble a lot, just trying to get someone to care about me. Turns out, they just wanted to get rid of me, so they sent me here. But that was years ago. What did you do before coming here?”  
“Nothing as well. What was your friend’s name, the one that was with you earlier?”  
“That was Brother Jonah, we got here around the same time. How do you know so much about colors if you weren’t like, a professor or something?”  
“Oh- I used to do a lot of research on colors and stuff like that. I loved learning about them, I find them interesting.” Isaiah smiled at Gabriel “That’s amazing. Hey, can I do a double question?” Gabriel nodded “Sure, only if I get to do one as well.” Isaiah shifted closer, their legs touching slightly. “Why talk to me? I’m nothing special.” Gabriel’s eyes softened “I think you’re pretty special. And I try to talk to everyone here. But I felt drawn to you.” Isaiah looked up, staring into Gabriel’s eyes, unable to say anything. “I have two more questions for you. First: what is your real name?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please remember, constructive criticism and thoughts, nothing mean. Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was the first chapter. I would really appreciate constructive criticism and just in general your thoughts on it. Thanks!!


End file.
